Kitty Nakajima
Kitty Nakajima or Kitty-N is the lovable and cuddly TV star who is on break from the hit TV show "Love Love Senshi Miracle 5." She wants to use the Groovetron's power to make her the ultimate TV star. She has bought out the penthouse floor of a building and converted it into her private dancing studio, just for the purposes of attracting more people. In the end of the first game, she takes a lead star as a protagonist of her own TV series as the only senshi in the group who deals against the criminals (her stuntmen) with a punch and a take down. After the scene, she blows them with a kiss in a flashes of light. In the sequel, she continues to star with her group, Miracle 5 but she left the group to take her solo career as a TV star as her cat mask and appearance became popular to her TV fans. Rumiko an obsessed fan becomes envy to her due to her popularity and wants to ruin her artist career by sending false messages and death threats to her house making her completely humiliated. Despite the trouble that she had, she still continues as a star and she was in love with her dance instructor Michael Doi, but he is not a straight male after her instructor drops the picture between him and large muscular man together in the beach after she gave him some food for lunch. Now Kitty-N is at 17 years old and she has a mission of love. The title song of her stage is just "Bust a Groove". In Bust A Move it is "Aozora no Knife" ("Blue Knife"). Info Dance Styles: Vogue, Techno Jazz & Funk Jammer Type: Energy Blast / Studio Crane Appearance Kitty-N appears to have a medium-length green hair and blue eyes. Her overall appearance in two Bust A Groove games is having her wearing a catsuit with a white cat tail and a cat mask. In Bust A Groove, she wears a pink and white catsuit with white cat in the center of her catsuit and a matching white gloves and boots. She also wears a matching pink and white cat mask on her head. Her alternate outfit is her primary outfit as the color of her primary outfit changed to black and white. In Bust A Groove 2, Kitty-N now wears a white catsuit with robotic designs on her catsuit pants with a pink kitty symbol in the center of her catsuit and robotic white and blue sneakers that is connected to her catsuit. She now wears a modified cat mask with pink rounds and a white kitty symbol in the center of her head. Her alternate outfit is similar to the original and her primary outfit changed to black and white. Gallery Kitty N Bust a Groove.png|Kitty N in Bust A Move TRIVA *Kitty N's real name is Kitty Nakajima *She is the only celebrity character in Bust A Groove *She's one of teenage girls in Bust A Groove others being Frida and Comet *Kitty N has unactural hair color the others being Frida and Comet •however her hair color is green which the only character who has green hair *Kitty N'a eyes look similar to blaze the cat in the sonic series •however they are blue while blaze's eyes are yellow Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Heros Category:Protagonists Category:Characters